


With Just a Glimpse I Remember You

by BestRobinEvr



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: 5:30am omg i should be sleeping, Angst and Feels, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I couldnt stop writing, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, i'm a crazy person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestRobinEvr/pseuds/BestRobinEvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doesn't matter what he does or where he looks he wont forget them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Just a Glimpse I Remember You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you'll leave me in the morning anyway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294056) by [ohmcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee). 



> Notes: This is for ohmcgee. Hope you like it!

It never took much to remember. Bruce always had an excellent memory, old age be damned. One by one they left for one reason or another, the reasons didn't matter to him anymore. It was the sudden reminders of their absences that were the hard part to deal with. Every so often catching glimpses of them everywhere he looks. A quick glance, a sudden smell, and he was right back there. 

Seeing some street kid and seeing nothing but Jason in the kids tough and cocky expression and knowing the anger and hurt under it, behind those eyes. The smell of cheap cigarettes he kept asking him to stop smoking. The smell of the good bourbon or chili dogs from a street vender he would sneak just to see what Bruce would do. His sly smile that was just the right side of kind and caring. 

Some kid in a Gotham Academy uniform and thinking of Dick the first day he took him to school and the way he made friends with his bright smile and open heart. The smell of Dunhill, and English brand of aftershave that Alfred had given Dick as a gift one birthday, he favored it after that. Every banister, chair, table, and hallway an open playground for flips, jumps, and somersaults. 

A kid passing on a skateboard and he thinks of Tim when he first became Robin, so smart he could have done anything with his life and he chose to be Robin and save Bruce from himself and his grief. The screeching brakes of a city bus coming to a stop and he can see it, Nightwing riding on top, laughing at a young Robin who is clearly not enjoying the ride as much as he is. Wayne Enterprises has Tim and Damian marked all over every hall and especially his office no matter how updated the furniture gets.

An angry kid slouching on a stoop, hood up, headphones blaring, game system in hand and he thinks about Damian and the large painting of the family he's worked so hard on, brow furrowed in concentration. Still can't look at an expense sheet without hearing his son -tt-, in his head. The kid did have a mind for numbers and business that he never had and a gift for art he wished he could understand.

A Beautiful redhead pouring over a laptop in a coffee shop and thinks of Barbara's amazing skills he couldn't help but be impressed with and the witty banter that even made *him* smile. Even if that sarcastic tone of hers was putting him in his place like no one else, he still liked to hear it when she was on the news serving as the commissioner. The burnout remains of the Belly Buster restaurant where Batgirl and Nightwing could be found on a date after patrols around the corner from the police station he always made a point to avoid. 

A serous dark hair girl studying a book and he thinks of Cass's careful choice of words and blunt honesty even in the way she held herself, the look of a sweet girl but the stance of someone who could break you in two if you were disrespectful. The emptiness of the shadows only served to remind him how easily she could sneak up in them, no one the wiser. He still looked in the shadows for her only to find them empty. The library was the worst. He couldn't sit anywhere without remembering her, Tim, or Damian curled up or sprawled out somewhere. 

A smiling blond girl and he can hear Stephanie's laugh again and the amusement in her voice as she teased the others. The look he knows too well on a young boys face as he looks at the girl he fancies reminds him of her smart mouth comments putting the boys in their places and watching poor Tim fall ever more in love with her. His secretary reminds him of Steph’s drive and independent energy and he misses how easy it was for her to see the bright side of just about anything. 

They’re everywhere he looks and no where to be found. The kitchen is quiet and never used. The old smell of baked goods or a perfectly prepared meal long gone along with the dry sarcasm in a proper British accent filled with good advice and a parent's tone. Nothing in the old manor is ever clean enough and the familiar smells are all but worn away with time. Rooms are shut and locked with their furniture covered in sheets but otherwise untouched. 

Perfectly preserved. 

Just in case...

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Dick smells good. ITS A FACT- http://fyeahdickgrayson.tumblr.com/post/46291494937/tealgeezus-thelittlestcrane


End file.
